A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever support device for a clutch cover assembly.
B. Description of the Background Art
A clutch device typically includes a clutch cover assembly for pressing and releasing a clutch disk against a flywheel. The clutch cover assembly has a pressure plate for holding the clutch disk between it and the flywheel, and a diaphragm spring or coil springs for biasing the pressure plate against the clutch disk. These members are disposed inside a clutch cover fixed to the flywheel.
In the clutch cover assembly provided with coil springs, a plurality of levers are employed for releasing the pressure plate from the clutch disk. These levers are supported by the clutch cover via lever support devices.
A conventional lever support device has a lever support for supporting the lever, a support nut engaged with the clutch cover, a lock plate for locking and fixing the support nut to the clutch cover, and a bolt for fixing the lock plate to the clutch cover. The support nut is engaged with a threaded portion at the end of the lever support, and has a polygonal outer periphery. The lock plate has a lock aperture through which the support nut is inserted, a bolt aperture for mounting, and a plurality of claws at the outer periphery of the lock aperture which engage with the outer periphery of the support nut.
In this clutch cover assembly, it is necessary to reduce the difference in height (or position in the axial direction of the levers) between the levers in order to reduce pedal vibration and judder in the clutch. For adjusting lever heights, the support nut is rotated in one or the other direction so as to adjust the axial position of the lever support engaged with the support nut. After the lever height is adjusted, the periphery of the lock aperture in the lock plate is engaged with the outer periphery of the support nut, and the lock plate is fixed to the clutch cover by the bolt. Thereby, the support nut is prevented from loosening.
In adjusting the lever height, the angular position of the lock plate is fixed by the position of the bolt apertures, i.e., the aperture for mounting and the claws around the lock aperture, so that the adjustment of the lock plate with respect to the clutch cover cannot be performed with a high degree of efficiency. Further, the angular position of the support nut can only be adjusted stepwise and corresponding to an angular space between the claws around the lock aperture, and thus fine or minute adjustment thereof is difficult.